


Parachute

by Beckon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Driving, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Wanderlust, writing blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckon/pseuds/Beckon
Summary: "You know, the more I go chasing after you, the more I think that maybe I should fuck off and disappear for once," Sonya started, as she settled into the mindless drive back home that awaited them. "It seems like it might be fun- considering how you do it all the time.""You should try it," Kenshi agreed- and rather quick to do so. "Then you could see what it's like to find yourself in the middle of a manhunt."
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Parachute

"We have to stop meeting up like this. People are going to start asking questions."

Sonya rolled her eyes at the amused grin that shot itself at her as she watched Kenshi climb into the passenger seat next to her. And she would've kept up with the annoyed facade had he not immediately leaned over to press a kiss to her bare shoulder, before moving back to secure his seat belt.

Because, even though he was blind, Kenshi knew she would be wearing a tank-top at this time of night.

As she always was.

"Well, maybe if one of us was easier to keep around," Sonya remarked, as she pulled away from the side of the road and put the truck back on the dirt path. "You know, you could try to find civilization first before you call me. Or, Gods forbid, actually report back to the base, or to one of our outposts, like I tell you to. Like I give you plenty of resources to do."

She heard him chuckle to himself at the subtle scolding.

"And miss out on these great conversations we have?" Kenshi quipped, much to her equal dismay and amusement. "Besides, you know how I am."

"Oh believe me, _I_ know," Sonya assured. "I know when the argument isn't worth making- even though it should be."

She didn't really understand his sense of wanderlust, and by this point, she wasn't going to pretend that she understood it; she didn't need to. It was just a part of him that she had gotten used to- and a part of him that she had learned to accept a long time ago.

Even when his need to seemingly drop off the face of the Earth created problems for her.

In reality though, it worked out for them.

She liked to have her own space; she liked to have time to herself, no matter how little time that was.

And Kenshi liked to fuck off to nowhere in particular and go radio silent for months at a time.

So they each got to have their time together and their time apart without hurting anyone's feelings.

His absence still lead to her worrying about him though, no matter how many times they had gone through this before. It still lead to her thinking that maybe the last time she had seen him would actually be the last time. And that usually lead her down a spiral of thoughts on just how life would proceed without him.

But so far, like a loyal dog, Kenshi always found his way back home.

And he always knew to call her, no matter how late it was, to come pick him up.

No matter where he was.

Even if it was in the middle of nowhere.

"You know, the more I go chasing after you, the more I think that maybe I should fuck off and disappear for once," Sonya started, as she settled into the mindless drive back home that awaited them. "It seems like it might be fun- considering how you do it all the time."

"You should try it," Kenshi agreed- and rather quick to do so. "Then you could see what it's like to find yourself in the middle of a manhunt."

Sonya reached a hand across the console and let it rest on his thigh, giving it a squeeze before she let her palm settle.

"You're still mad about that?" she asked.

"Nah, let bygones be bygones," he replied. "It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last either, as much as I know it pains you to hear that."

There was a subtle pause, as though he knew that she was rolling her eyes at him again.

"I know a couple places that you could disappear to- as a test."

Sonya heard herself chuckle at his immediate offering of locations.

She wasn't the least bit surprised that he seemed well-prepared for this topic.

"I know you do," Sonya assured. "In fact, I'm sure you've been wanting me to bring this up."

"I wouldn't say that," Kenshi remarked. "What's with the sudden talk of disappearing anyways? This isn't your take on a mid-life crisis, is it?"

"I doubt it; I figured Cassie was that," she replied.

He chuckled in response.

"I'm not touching that one."

Sonya felt him touch the hand she had on his thigh before he took it into his own.

"I don't know. I think I'm just finally getting tired of all the politics, of all this day-in and day-out shit. It feels like I stepped out once in my life and got hurt- and then I just never went back out there again," she started. "Not on my own anyways. It sounds ridiculous, and I know I'm usually the one pushing for it, but it feels like I'm living with too much security around me. Sometimes I question whether or not I could hold out on my own anymore- or if I've become too dependent."

"I wouldn't exactly dumb down the whole Tournament to something as simple as you stepping out of your comfort zone," Kenshi remarked. "And you got more than just a little hurt by it."

Logically, that was true.

She was still paying the price for some of her injuries, which were starting to catch up to her after two decades.

"Maybe not, but that's how it feels most days," Sonya replied. "I mean, what if tomorrow I just put out a notice that I'm not going to be in the office and that I don't plan on returning? Would anyone even try to stop me? Could anyone stop me?"

"Raiden, maybe."

Sonya snorted through a laugh.

"In his little electric dreams, maybe."

She heard Kenshi laugh before she felt him pull her hand to his lips now.

"Your head is very hard, General."

Sonya let herself focus on the touch of his lips against the back of her hand, on the subtle squeeze of his fingers that followed.

"The real question is- would you go with me?" Sonya poised, as she glanced over to him.

As she asked a question that she already knew the answer to.

And she watched the amused smile that curled across his lips and felt it against her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," Kenshi teased. "Imagine all the places you and I could get to, that we could disappear to."

"I don't have to," Sonya replied. "I've written them all down. I got a little world map marked out with every location I've had to extract your sorry-ass from."

"All the extraction points you've _found_ me at, sure."

Tugging her own hand, she pulled it back from him and took his hand with her.

Letting them rest against the console between them now.

"The old dog is still learning new tricks then?" she mused.

"I never stopped," Kenshi chuckled.

"That's because you can't afford to," Sonya reminded, as she ran her thumb across his knuckles, feeling the plated leather that covered them. "Not unless you want to end up gutted in an Outworld hostel again. Which, by the way, you never did give me a reason for why you were in one."

"Well, clearly whatever reason I had wasn't a good one," he quipped.

Knowing him, he probably didn't have a reason to begin with.

Which, in fairness, that's how most of his actions were performed.

"Just give me the word, General, and we could be gone tomorrow."

"I'll admit, the longer we talk about it, the better it sounds," Sonya replied. "At the risk of how it sounds though, you make it seem easy to just up and leave everything behind you. Is it really just that simple?"

"I never leave with the thought that my absence is going to be permanent," Kenshi offered. "I do it to satisfy an itch, a curiosity; a temporary need. Sometimes it's for business, sometimes it's just for me. And then once the feeling's behind me, I just turn around and come home. There's more to it than that, but that's the best explanation I can give you that you'll understand- not that you need to."

"So a vacation with strings attached," she remarked.

"Something of the sort," he nodded. "If you get homesick, you can always call. Or we can always just come back. Like I said, nothing has to be permanent."

She rolled the thought of it around.

An interesting scenario was already half-playing out in her head.

It was a huge commitment still; one that would leave a lot of people and most of Earthrealm scrambling to recover from.

"How come you only ever call me to come pick you up then?" Sonya asked. "You never call me any other times."

"Why am I not surprised that that's what you hooked on to?" Kenshi chuckled. "In fairness, you never call me either."

"Of course I do. I sent a manhunt after you because you didn't answer last time," she reminded.

"Fair enough."

She would keep the idea as a sort of just-talk-about topic.

But she would give it space to linger around in her head for a while.

At least to see if she would talk herself into it or out of it.

There was nothing concrete to it, or about it.

At least, not yet.


End file.
